Hypocrites
by just3because3
Summary: A new girl in a new school and no one is who they appear to be. My first story so no fancy summary. R&R, be nice, criticism is welcome to help me be better .
1. Chapter 1

Me: "normal talk,talk,talk" , _"think,think,think" _

I like Izayoi better then Izinski but Akiza more then Aki cause Aki is more like short for Akiza **but** they will call her mostly Aki,again for short so in the end it is Aki Izayoi.

* * *

O for the love of… please NO. Hi I'm Akiza and my father Hiedo Izayoi is the senator of New Domino City. Usually I would be home schooled, and the teacher would come to me when I wake up I'm not a morning person but my parents thought it would be good for me to go to high school with other students, to be more social and all that other crap. Usually it's not a big deal, but that's if you're a normal teenager, have I mention I'm 16 years old, yeah probably shod, let's get back to the point. For some reason people don't accept me. People just pass me by like I don't even exist, although I don't care what people think it still hurts, well it did I got used to it. The guys, they have the intension to hit on me and that makes me sick.

The certain thin' that makes me a weirdo is this mark on my arm. Ever since I got it when I was 8, I've never been accepted by other kids some think it is cool, some that it's weird but ether way they avoided me. When I was 12 I started searching to find any information on my mark and unexpectedly I did. Apparently it's called the Crimson Dragon birthmark, there are 4 more like mine, well not completely there's the head, wings, tail and back and front claw. Mine is the back claw and that gave me a little encouragement to bare with it cause I knew there were people like me somewhere and I hope I would meet even one of them but I never expected what is to happen.

It wasn't even 6:30 a.m. but my mom woke me up to get ready for my first day. I got to admit it takes me time to get ready but this is ridicules.

"Com' on mom let me sleep, at least-"I looked at the time, 6:07. "An hour more"

"Now, now get your lazy self out that bed, take a shower, brush your teat, get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"But mom it's too early." I whined like a preschooler.

She sign "And once you get that done it will be time to go. The school isn't down stairs." She didn't leave until I was on my way to the bathroom. She then went out but didn't close the door all the way.

"Uggh" I put my hands in front of me and pretended I was chocking her.

"You don't have time, now stop it" she yelled back.

Once I was done I looked at the clock. 7:09 a.m. "_I hate when she's right" _I could already sense the smell of pancakes as I was walking down the stairs. In the kitchen my dad was reading the paper.

"Good morning sweety" he greeted me not even looking at me. "_Typical"_

"Morning daddy"

"You ready for school." He said wail I was eating breakfast

"Aren't I always?"

He raised his eyebrow "I'm serious" he said.

"ok, ok well I better get going, don't want to be late for school with new people who can make feel like sh-" my mother interrupted me by coughing "language"

* * *

The school looked big and that was just the front. There were kids all ages.

"_Isn't this a high school?"_ I headed for the front door.

Kids running around, people talking in groups. Girls are gossiping and guys showing of. I stared walking. Not even 4 seconds and guys stared to notice me. Whistles and cheesy comments were put on the table but I just ignored them.

"_Ok is it just me or is this school getting bigger?"_ as I continued walking I came to what looked like one of those dorms where students live. A girl with long blonde hair and, I got to admit pretty green eyes, passed me by looking at me from the corner of her eyes, just when I thought it was over she stopped at her track an' turned around. "You must be new here, I was told I would get a roommate. My name is Sherry." She gave me a weak smile.

"Hay my name is Akiza you know where I could find the principal's office?" she nodded.

* * *

"Thanke you" I said as I shook hands with the principle. After Sherry should me the way she went to class. The principle gave me my schedule, room key and let me get to my first class. I apparently had English. I knocked on the door and the teacher surprisingly opened the door and let me inside.

"Students I would like for you to meet are newest student" I walked in never taking my eyes off of the floor.

Yusei's POV

I was just sitting in my seat bored as ever. I managed to tone out the teacher but sadly not my friends. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Yus, who do you think it is and stop that it's my pen." Crow said referring to me chewing my, um, his pen.

"Eh sorry 'bout that and no, the principle can't know about the erased files or I'm dead meat." I stared twirling the pen between my fingers.

"Students I would like you to meet are newest student" The teacher said as he opened the door and then a girl walked in.

She had short red hair, nice figure, beautiful amber eyes and the school uniform.

"Wow."

"Please sit down Akiza." She made her way to take an empty sit and smiled at me when she was passing me. I smiled back and turned around to look at the teacher as he started to talk.

"This is going to be interesting" Crow said with a tiny smile.

"Why?"

"'Cause you hav-"the bell went off and everyone ran out.

* * *

Me: So, please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Akiza left the classroom and was walking down the hallway. She was going to meet Sherry so she can show her her room.

"Hey Aki over here" Sherry waved to her at the front door of the school.

Once she got there Sherry took out a map of the school.

"See the school is like a T shape, on the sides are the dorms which are separated by the main school hall." Akiza nodded her head as Sherry continued.

"On the left are the boys and on the right are the girls, got it?"

"Yeah I think so the only thing I'm worried about is the classes."

"Don't, I'll help you and I'll meet you with my friends and I'm shore they will."

The 2 girls were going to their room. They were passing by the lookers where Yusei and a pretty girl with long brown hair and dark green eyes were standing and talking. Yusei looked at their direction and smiled as his eyes once again found them self in Aki's. The girl beside him noticed that, she glared at Akiza and quickly put a hand on Yusei's cheek, making him look toward her and kissing him on the lips.

Akiza frowned and looked at the floor as she continued to follow Sherry.

* * *

Once they came Sherry gave Akiza her key.

"So this is your room and that's mine" said Sherry pointing to the door opposed from Aki's. Akiza sat on her bed and looked out the window.

"You ok, you look a little down"

"Who was the girl with that spike haired guy by the lookers?"Aki asked quietly

Sherry sat on the chair near Aki's new desk.

"That's Hanna, she thinks she's all that just because she's dating Yusei"

Akiza didn't say anything else.

"You know he isn't that bad expect for her. You'll meet him soon, his one of my close friend's that I've told you about." Sherry said and left Aki alone after Akiza gave her a small nod and smile.

"_2 bad, he really is cute, oh well"_

Akiza started to unpack that little that she brought the rest should come tomorrow.

When she was done she saw that she had another half an hour till next class so she decided to take a nap.

* * *

Me: So Yusei has a girlfriend. Nooooooooo I'm such a faithshipper it's killing me but pls review


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: just in case you didn't notice the characters are kind of OC a lot, if not now will be I'll try my best but it's necessary for the story.**

* * *

There were a lot of things Akiza didn't know about the school. Not everybody is with everybody you either have someone to be with or you are a loner for the rest of the school year. She already became friends with Sherry and they were on their way to meet the others.

"We are here" Sherry said.

**Aki** **pov**

Everyone looked at us and greeted Sherry. "Hey Sherry what's up" said a guy with orange hair and gray eyes.

"Nothing much but I got a new roommate, guys, Akiza Izayoi, Akiza these are Crow…" she said referring to the orange hair.

"Bruno…" a tall blue hair guy, next to him was "Kiryu…" he had silver hair and yellowish eyes. He was with a beautiful girl with long black hair and light blue eyes "Misty, that's Jack if he starts talking don't pay him much or better yet any attention, he has a bit of a LARGE ego." Jack has blond hair and narrowed purple eyes which were glaring at Sherry. "And last is Yusei "oh boy, he was even cuter up front.

"Come on Aki sit down "and I did. I notice something on their arms I had to ask.

"Um… what's that on your arms?"

Crow was the one to reply "oh this, nothing much why. I was hesitating but pulled up my sleeve. They all looked at me and I knew that was a good enough to answer.

"I got this when I was like 8 ore something is it something special about it that I may or may not know.

"Well firs did you get some kind rash and went to the doctor he gave you something for it and when it went away you were left with that?" Sherry asked as if she told that story a thousand times and was tired of saying it. I nodded my head.

" Don't worry it's just makes you look weird and your parents bad cause some people think you got a tattoo so young. Me, Sherry, Jack and apparently you have one, Yusei has one to but it's still well you know." Crow said. (So I decided not to make a big deal about the marks like I planned in the beginning and I'm too lazy to rewrite the first chapter so…..) ,as we talked and got to know each other when we heard a loud high pitch sound.

"Yuseeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii" It was Hanna. She came to us and sat herself on to Yusei's lap. Yusei smiled and gave her a kiss. Everyone rolled their eyes or sigh in frustration and annoyance.

"Hay Hanna what's up?"He asked her. "Well I was wondering if we're going on that date."

"What date?" Yusei looked confused. "You know"

"Fine where do you want to go?"He gave in and she smiled like she was expecting that.

"Well I was thin-"Hanna stopped when she saw me next to Sherry."What is she doing here?"

"She's a friend why wouldn't she be here?"Yusei asked and I must say it felt nice to hear that.

"OH nothing could I talk to you umm… in private?"I wasn't shore but what could be so wrong.

"Sure"I said but Sherry stopped me from standing up "What do you want "

"What I can't be friends whit her "Hanna said in a matter of fact tone. Yusei chuckled and gave her another kiss on the cheek this time. "You can but we all know you don't want to" Hanna just looked away and waited for me.

When we were away from the others she stopped with a fake smile and got up in my face.

"Listen her you wanna be stay away from Yusei he's MY boyfriend and that better be clear"

"But I didn't do anything" I try to defend myself.

I don't care this is just a warning for the future you try something and you'll regent it." I wasn't afraid of her but she is one of the popular girls and I have a whole year ahead of me I don't want to be an outcast in the very beginning.

"O, daj odjebi Hanna" And with that I left her there with a confused expression.

* * *

**Me: so that was it for this chapter. Please review come on just because you review it doesn't mean you have to like it you can tell me what can be better and I will try to fix it.**

**O daj odjebi – Oh fuck off**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey people who read this ;P I had so much fun yesterday like in the story it was eko day i don't think I can translate enjoy

I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH 5D'S and i always forget to tipe that

* * *

I was sitting in class listening to Mrs. Merry. We didn't have school apparently it was Eko-day and every year the students gather up and clean the school grounds. Every class gets one part of the school, tools, thrash bags, gloves… everything they need.

"So class we should get going and your not leaving for at least 3 hours till you get everything cleaned up"

We went out and got to our spot. I put on my gloves and took the broom I got from the teacher. Sherry and Misty came over. Misty is a girl I meet last week and we just clicked.

"Hay Aki you having fun" Sherry said laughing knowing this was new to me.

"Well I'm bored but better get it over with"

Misty came behind me and gave me a hug saying "Put that down let's go somewhere"

I was confused but let it go. We went to a store very close to the school and got something to drink and eat. It was so hot outside we got some ice-cream and went back to school. We saw Crow and Yusei sitting on the grass doing nothing.

"Hey guys stop being lazy and get to work" Sherry yelled at the boys

"And what about you, what have you done so far" Yusei said as we got closer and sat down with them.

"If you have to know acting like Hanna takes a lot of work, you just can't be with that many guys at once…" Misty started and everyone expect Yusei burst into laughter.

"Do you have to start that every time? It's annoying"

"Yeah stop it if you have something to say, say it to her face" Crow said "It would be even more funny to see her reaction" Yusei rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! You! Get back to work you lazy ass delinquents."

Ok so we were working now. The guys were picking up garbage while we were planting flowers. Every other class was done we were the only one left.

"Is this even fair, I mean come on" I was tired and so were the others.

"Awww poor little thing you need a break." Of course she had to be here and of course she had to go to Yusei.

"Hey "Yusei greeted her kissing her cheek "Aren't you done yet I mean there isn't anything to do anymore."

"I just wanted to say hay "

"That's great Hanna now how about you try BYE" Crow said "You can't have him we are going out to get something to eat after all the hard work "

"Oh sorry Crow never knew you were into guys"

I swear Crow's eyebrow twitched. "I meant all of us"

"Sorry but he has a pint we already made plans but I'll make it up to you, ok"

"Fine" Hanna just gave up and left.

"So we going or what" Sherry asked. They nodded and started walking.

"Come on Aki don't keep us waiting I'm hungry" Yusei said with a smile holding out his arm waiting for me to take it and I did. It felt weird holding his hand not that it lasted long but I liked it. If only I could be with him like that bitch Hanna she doesn't deserve him but then again do I?

* * *

Me: So not much YuseixAki but still hope it was at least ok. please please review.


End file.
